


Kitten Sneezes

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Family Shenanigans, Female pronounce for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith, Gen, Hunk Get's lost, Shiro is Keith's uncle theory/Headcanon, Sick Keith (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Hunkules >> QueenHunkules: Okay, I think I’m lost D:Queen: I gave you a good map on how you were to get to the mansion, how did you manage to get lost?Hunkules: I blew away! and I thought I remembered the way, but now I don’t know where I am and I’m kind of having a panic attack...Queen: Let’s stay calm okay, what do you see around you?





	Kitten Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> **Key:**  
>  Shiro = **Space Dad**  
>  Keith = **Let me sleep**  
>  Hunk = **Hunkules**  
>  Lance = **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid**  
>  Pidge = **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight**  
>  Allura = **Queen**  
>  Coran = **Don’t trash the ‘stache**  
>  Matt = **Tech Geek**

**Hunkules >> Queen**

 

 **Hunkules** : Okay, I think I’m lost D:

 **Queen** : I gave you a good map on how you were to get to the mansion, how did you manage to get lost?

 **Hunkules** : I blew away! and I thought I remembered the way, but now I don’t know where I am and I’m kind of having a panic attack...

 **Queen** : Let’s stay calm okay, what do you see around you?

 **Hunkules** : Uh... houses... I USUALLY REGONICE THINGS! BUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN HERE!!! QAQ

 **Queen** : HUNK! Calm down! Do you see any shops, food places? Anything that can help me figure out where you ended up.

 **Hunkules** : Uhh... there’s a Target, and a Asian place with a name I have no idea how to spell or pronounce, there’s a old run down brick building with The Galra company’s logo on...

 **Queen** : Okay... can you find any street names?

 **Hunkules** : Uh... Taujeer Street... that’s all I can find.

 **Queen** : OH! I know where you are, btw you’re really close to where Keith and Shiro lives

 **Hunkules** : REALLY?!

 **Queen** : Yes, They live in an apartment building not far from your position, All you need to do is follow the Taujeer Street north and when you get to a small park you cross it and you will find a big old renaissance building.

**Queen has added Space Dad to the chat**

**Queen** : Shiro are you or Keith home right now?

 **Space Dad** : I’m home taking care of a sick cat, why do you wonder?

 **Hunkules** : I’m kind of lost, and Allura said you and Keith lives close by... so can I come over?

 **Hunkules** : Also I didn’t know you and Keith had a cat.

 **Space Dad** : Ah... no, It’s Keith. He’s sick, got a fever and he keeps sneezing about 10 times each attack, he’s on the sofa right now re-watching old Conspiracy films with Pidge.

 **Hunkules** : Is she there to?

 **Space Dad** : No, they’re on the phone together, complaining... I kind of lost them when they started to argue about the Loch ness monster and Moth man...

 **Hunkules** : Oh... yeah... that argument, they always seem to have it.

 **Hunkules** : But can I still come over?

 **Space Dad** : Sure, Keith may be grumpier than usual. Also now he looks more like a miserable cat but he hates to be sick so it's understandable.

 **Queen** : Then I entrust you with Hunk, Shiro.

 **Space Dad** : Right, do you find your way here or do I need to come and get you?

 **Hunkules** : No no, Allura said to follow Taujeer street north till I get to the park, and then cross it, I’ll just need help in finding your and Keith’s flat...

 **Space Dad** : Okay, send a message when you’re at the park and I’ll meet you in the doorway.

 **Hunkules** : Okay :D

 

 **Hunkules** : I’m at the park.

 **Space Dad** : Okay.

 

 

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid >> Hunkules, Space Dad, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache, Tech Geek, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Let me Sleep**

 

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Okay, so like, where is everyone?

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Weren’t we supposed to meet at Allura’s place today for the weekly game night?

 **Space Dad** : Sorry, I’m home making sure a sick cat doesn’t overdo it, also Hunk’s here too.

 **Let me sleep** : I’M NOT OVERDOING IT!

 **Hunkules** : You’ve been sneezing about 300 times since I got here and your fever is making you dizzy so you can barely stand.

 **Let me sleep** : I’m fine.

 **Space Dad** : We both know you’re not kiddo.

 **Tech Geek** : Wait Keith is sick? Do we take him to the vet or the hospital?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : That’s a good question, what do we do if he needs medical attention? Vet or hospital?

 **Space Dad** : Why do you two bring this up now?

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : It’s a valid question Shiro, what do we do?

 **Queen** : It’s not like he gets hurt or sick that often to begin with, but accidents can happen.

 **Let me sleep** : Guess I’ll die.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : DON’T YOU MEME US! Mullet McFury!

 **Let me sleep** : Why. You. Asshole!

 **Space Dad** : Keith! Language!

 **Hunkules** : Coran, you were right, his snarling is quite animalistic...

 **Tech Geek ready 2 Fight** : HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Queen** : He’s our cute grumpy purple kitten.

 **Let me sleep** : Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuup!

 **Queen** : :3c

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Allura... -_-

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : But still! Where are you all, Hunk, Keith and Shiro won’t come.

 **Tech Geek** : I and Pidge are trying to fix our family’s dishwasher.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : I’m gonna see if I can make it sing!

 **Tech Geek** : YOU WILL NOT!

 **Queen** : I guess we won’t have a squad game night this week. You can still come over if you want Lance. I think Coran has some games for three peoples.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Oh... okay :D

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Also Mullet! You better not make Hunk sick.

 **Let me sleep** : Shut unrkwenerg

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : What??????

 **Hunkules** : He sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c nyahahahaha


End file.
